


Family

by Kapla_Quail



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Encke/Keeler, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff and Crack, M/M, bisexual Keeler, healthy Keeler, implied Praxmos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapla_Quail/pseuds/Kapla_Quail
Summary: Can two distinguished, retired lieutenants of the Alliance enjoy a cozy evening together on the sofa?





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Can two distinguished, retired lieutenants of the Alliance enjoy a cozy evening together on the sofa?  
> No, they can’t - because of little fighters, little navigators and all the other lovely men and women called family...
> 
> This story is for my darling Keeler. I want him so much to survive the war, recover, marry Encke, have many kids and a house full of life, briefly: all the happiness he deserves! But I also want such a happy end for all the other SF babes, even for the Terons. So here it is. Kind of.

“Honey, I think I should cut my hair.”

After a long day, Erik had finally come to sit on the cozy, red vintage sofa in front of the spitting fireside. The kids were brought to bed, the kitchen was tidied up, the last laundry of the day was whirling in the machine for the butler-robot to take care of later that night. Even Solomon had returned from the Krav Maga centre eventually, so now Erik had a minute to dwell on his own thoughts, enjoy a cup of spice tea and rest his weary, little, wandering feet in his husband’s lap.

“Better to do it now before it turns white entirely, what do you think?”

Solomon, worn out after training dozens of colonial ruffians, needed a minute to wrap his mind around Erik’s words. Then, however, he shot him a glance so deeply shocked it made his partner giggle.

“Wait”, he stammered, his hands stopping their massage of two tiny stocking feet. “You can’t – why?”

Erik tilted his head to the side and flung his long, blond mane back over one shoulder in his usual fashion.

“See, honey, back in the days I started growing my hair because I was so very sad. Then we were in space, and you know, except for you there wasn’t much happiness, either. But now, I’m not sad anymore, you know? We’re married, we have a home here in New Volga and four wonderful kids. I don’t want them to be bullied at school because they have a father that could pass for Rapunzel! The braid might have looked pretty when I was young, you always said so, maybe it had its justification in our all-male crew. But somehow, I feel too old for that now. Cut the dead wood!”

Erik looked at his tall, dark partner waiting for a response. Solomon didn’t look exactly enthusiastic, but after some instants, he nodded and squeezed his partner’s feet again in what might be assent. His mouth even showed hints of a smile and his eyes displayed a lusty gleam when he leaned closer over Erik’s legs, humming: “Under the circumstances I probably should enjoy your _wood_ as long as it’s there, did you want to say that?”

Erik giggled and even blushed a little. “Maybe”, he whispered ambiguously.

Solomon whispered, too.

“Do you remember when you were released from rehab and we did it on the beach, back then, in Luanda?” Slender limbs and luxurious hair embedded on soft, warm sand of the exact same platinum colour. The slow rocking of their united bodies. Erik’s stifled little cries of ecstasy.

“Our first time on earth. Our real first time. No pain.”

Erik blushed more. “It was amazing.”

He leaned forward too, now. His long strands brushed Solomon’s chest while the latter’s big hands wandered purposefully on his scrawny leg when suddenly, a mewling was to be heard from their bedroom. Both men froze.

“Oh no. Sevda.”

Solomon carefully put Erik’s feet on the bolster. “You stay and drink your tea, babe, I’ll check on her.”

Erik sighed in relief when he followed the taller man with his glance. Solomon was the perfect partner in every respect. Erik picked up his tea mug from the floor again and nuzzled his nose into the steam.

After a few minutes, the dark man returned soft-footedly. “She lost her soother”, he explained, and weaving a feeding bottle in front of his face he went on: “And she emptied this. I think we should change her diaper before we go to sleep later.”

While Erik moaned, Solomon set the bottle aside in the open-plan kitchen and came back to cuddle his husband. Erik petted his cheek, but didn’t seem very energetic anymore.

“I’m sorry, babe, but I’m so tired. Besides, Dima is still up.”

“Is this boy never sleeping?”, Solomon groaned. “What is he doing? Don’t tell me he’s learning for school?”

Erik chuckled. “Probably not, but don’t worry, his marks are top notch, even when he gambles and chats the whole night. Almost sad they have no need for navigators any more now, but maybe he can become an interpreter after school. Did he ever tell you he has a Teron pen pal?”

Solomon looked so exasperated Erik immediately had to soothe him with gentle caresses. “Don’t be mad! Tourism is flourishing and as interplanetary relations continue to evolve, we’ll have to get used to human-Teron relationships eventually.”

“Do you want to tell me I shall settle back when my son is fucking a Teron?”

Erik almost jumped on Solomon’s lap to shush him quickly with both hands. “Encke! Keep it down!”

“Hey”, Solomon laughed, exhilarated about this new intimacy and determined to make good use of it, “I have to say, it’s really hot when you retrieve your old tone of command, Lead Navigator Keeler.”

The use of his old task name was enough to send shivers down Erik’s spine, right where his husband’s strong hands were stroking him desirously. He uttered an aroused moan and was just indulging in the sweet, wet encounter of their lips and tongues when suddenly, a voice brutally cut short the couple’s second attempt at an evenings’ amusement:

“Seriously? You’re making out on the sofa, at your age? Gross!”

With a face full of disgust, their eldest son Dima scuffed through the open living room and towards the kitchen unit to raid the fridge. Erik and Solomon looked after him in bewilderment, feeling caught in the act as if it was them who were the schoolboys.

Stone-still and in complete silence, they watched the tall, lanky boy grab his crisps and soft drinks, watched him while he stared back at his parents in turn before he slowly backtracked to his room, closing the door with emphasis. Only then Solomon looked Erik in the aquamarine eyes again.

“It’s pointless”, he sighed. “This is worse than the Sleipnir and we know it. Why did we even start?”

“It was your idea”, Erik stated saucily.

“...says the man that jumped on my lap. Can it be the same man that just wanted his hair cut?”

Erik laughed, although suppressedly, not to bring Dima to the scene again. “You know, I thought maybe Misha could do it. He cuts the kids’ hair nicely, he surely would handle mine with appropriate sensitivity.”

Solomon moaned again, pulling on the mentioned strands punitively. “It’s not enough you want to disfigure yourself, no, you have to torture me with bringing Misha into play again." He pouted and even let his hands drop. “Why, oh why did you have to sleep with him?”

“Hey, hey, still jealous after all this time? You know it was only that one single night on the Sleipnir when I was in huge distress and Misha was there for me. You should be thankful! Besides, you even begged me then not to spend the night alone.”

“Can’t we just drop it? Tomorrow I’ll be in charge of the kids the whole day while you’re teaching, so now I want to enjoy my evening without being reminded of...”

Bingo! They were disturbed again. This time, it was the door chime that shrilled through the nocturnal silence unaccustomedly.

“Robodomus, who is it?”, Erik whispered, fighting down his feeling of alert.

The artificial voice of their butler-bot, however, answered with the usual indifference: “Respectfully report: Jasmin and Olga at the door, weather: snowing heavily, 253,15 K.”

Erik and Solomon changed a look – the former an amused one, the latter a shocked one. It was no question Erik would let the two women in, but Olga’s plebby, colonial ways were the last thing Solomon wanted to bear now when he had hoped to enjoy some quality time with his husband. So, while Erik got up chuckling to open the front door, Solomon declared: “I’m going to take my shower”, and disappeared in the bathroom, grumbling.

With an icy, snowy gust, two hooded creatures were literally blown into the hallway. Before Erik could even say a word of welcome, the taller of the two women yanked her chapka off her head and clopped into the house, scattering snow all around her in the corridor. She didn’t hear Jasmin’s desperate attempts to stop her, because she had already disappeared into Dima’s room with much hullaballoo.

“Please take your boots off at least!”, her adoptive mother yelled after her.

Erik shook his head and helped his dainty childhood friend out of her snow powdered cloak. He wanted to be angry at this clumsy teenage brat every time he met her, but every time he had to admit that somehow he couldn’t. Of course Erik would never mention it to anyone of the family, but it was simply incredible how Olga resembled her uncle Aljosha: the same drama, the same insolence, even the same typical, vulpine Lopatkin glance.

“I’m so sorry for intruding at such a late hour”, the small woman apologized and gave Erik the usual kiss on the cheek. “I’d never have disturbed you, but our robodomus has a software problem and I wanted to ask if we could borrow yours for the domestic work, just for one day? Maybe you could even fix ours tomorrow, Erik, honey?”

Erik brushed the snow out of her black hair. “The answer is two times a ‘yes’, dear. Did you really expect something else? There was no need to walk all the way here through the snow storm, I would have brought the silly thing to your place tomorrow right after school.”

“Yeah”, Jasmin said, “But then I couldn’t have told you the other thing I absolutely have to tell you.” Her almond eyes sparkled mysteriously as she smirked and drew closer to her earthly friend. “Imagine, Erik: We’re going to have a baby!”

Erik’s mouth opened, then closed again before he was able to stammer an answer in his excitement. “You...You’re pregnant, sweetie?”

“Not yet”, Jasmin whispered meaningfully. “But I will be. You know, you and Solomon, you’re such a lovely family and it’s so much fun to have your little ones around, so Anna and I decided to finally have our own baby as well - before it’s too late, biologically, I mean.”

“That’s a great decision!”, Erik exclaimed and pulled Jasmin closer into an enthusiastic hug.

Suddenly, though, a question came to his mind. “But how are you going to...I mean, you’re both women and somehow, you need a man to...”

“I know that”, Jasmin answered with a suggestive smirk. “And guess what, I already have someone in mind.”

Erik stared at her. “You...you’re not suggesting...?”

Jasmin beamed. “Of course I am! Who could be the father but you? Did you think I’d ask Cyclops to do it or what?” She chuckled about her own joke just like her teenage daughter and like her, she had difficulties to calm down again.

“You know”, she then continued, whispering again, “you’re the only man in our solar system I could imagine to let myself being touched by. Your long hair and your cutie face - it’s only you I’d feel comfortable with. Besides”, she added in a seductive tone, “we already have some experience in the matter, remember?”

He really should be too old for it by now, but again, Erik blushed heavily. “Darling”, he exclaimed, “that was years ago, decades even! I don’t think I still know how to...and what will Solomon...?”

“You’ll find a way, don’t you think? Apropos, Anna suggested that she might like to watch when we, you know...If we find a babysitter for Sevda, maybe it would be thrilling if Solomon would join us, too? I mean, we can’t just exclude him as he’s your husband and all.”

Erik felt a sudden need to steady himself on the coatrack although his times of fainting were long gone. “Jasmin, this is completely crazy!”

Jasmin clearly didn’t think so. “Imagine what a beautiful baby we’ll have!”, she exclaimed. “She’ll have all our natural genetics without the stupid mods and errors, perhaps she might even be blonde!”

“Honestly... I doubt it”, Erik stammered, seeing all his hopes dashed. He cast a desperate glance towards the bathroom door, but of course Solomon made no move to come out as long as Olga was in the house.

“My next ovulation should be next Tuesday”, her adoptive mother just explained. “Let me know if you can arrange to come over to our place, will you?” She dreamily curled one of Erik’s long strands around her index finger while giving him the most seductive smile he’d ever seen her give a male human being.

Then, suddenly, she stepped back and shouted into the hallway with unexpected volume: “Olga, dawai, we’re going home!”

An annoyed answer in the broadest Colonial Russian was to be heard from behind closed doors: “No, not yet, we still have to finish something!”

_I don’t want to know what_ , Erik thought, defeatedly.

After a lot more shouting and struggling, the grousing teenage girl finally reappeared and even was so kind to put her chapka on again. When she had managed to vandalize the whole entrance area, the two women were finally ready to leave, Jasmin carrying the borrowed robodomus in her arms just like the little human she planned to beget.

When almost out of the door, she turned one last time to whisper through the door crack: “Isn’t family something wonderful, Erik?”

And the blond Lieutenant retiree could do nothing else than to nod loyally.

**Author's Note:**

> Erik = Keeler  
> Solomon = Encke  
> Sevda and Dima = two of their four adopted kids  
> Misha = Deimos  
> Cyclops = Praxis  
> Jasmin = the love of Keeler’s youth  
> Anna = Cain’s sister, Jasmin’s wife  
> Olga = Anna’s daughter  
> Aljosha = Cain


End file.
